To Escape Is To Be Free
by StripedHatter
Summary: Aly moves into Sarah's house, not knowing the hectic future that lies ahead of her. She is soon called into the goblin kingdom, to find it contains more than goblins. With pixies, raging hormones, and a Clare B. Dunkle-esque writing style, this is the tale of a queen-to-be. Warning: Contains graphic disturbing scenes later on.
1. Chappa One

_"__It was crazy. I knew it was. But then again, isn't everything crazy genius as well?"_

I dreamed once when I was little that there were goblins and a glorious goblin king who would steal me away to a magical kingdom and never, ever let me go. I thought it was real at the time and I told my parents, but they said it was about as real as Santa Clause. They never believed in dreams. They never believed I would amount to anything. They never believed I'd stay in school long enough to graduate.

Technically, that last one was right, but it wasn't like I dropped out.

I was sixteen when it all started. I don't know what it was about me that made him choose me- maybe it was because I was her opposite. Nothing about me would remind him of her. She had brown hair, I had platinum blonde. She had green eyes, I had stormy grey. She had thick, straight eyebrows; I had thin, arched eyebrows. She went without makeup; I wore thick black eyeliner and pale, barely noticeable lipstick. She had a baby brother, I had an older sister. She was overly-confident, I was overly-realistic. I was her polar opposite. I did, however, move into her house.

I remember the day it all started, and that's where our story will begin…

"I just want to escape this stupid house!"

"Maybe you could if you were smarter!"

I held back the urge to throw something at my stupid step-dad and instead ran up the stairs to my room. It had been a seventeen year old girl's before it was mine, but she was off at college now, and her parents didn't need a house this big. So we bought it. Ever since moving in, my family had been completely cruel to me. My mother didn't care about anything except for her work and her evening glass of wine. My older sister, Juliet, cared only for the boyfriend she'd met a week ago when we first moved here. My step-dad had never cared about me, but at least before he didn't insult me every single time I said anything.

I locked the door and stormed across the room, collapsing on my bed and screaming into the pillow. I wasn't usually this dramatic, but today, I was just done putting up with it. I screamed for a solid minute and then sat up, tossing my legs over the side of the bed and crossing my arms across my chest. _If only I could escape this awful place…_

"They're completely different!"

"She knows, though, and if she says it right…"

I jumped at the voices, looking around. The first had been deep and smooth, slightly accented; the second had been gruff and rumbly, but in a higher pitch. Both were undoubtedly male, but only one sounded human.

"Who's there?" I called out, looking around the room and drawing my legs back onto the bed- just in case it was underneath the bed.

"Do you think she hears us somehow?"

"Sarah didn't- how could she?"

"Your majesty, please don't compare her to Sarah. I really think she'd make a much better queen."

I froze at their words. Queen? Queen of what, or who? And is the Sarah they speak of the same Sarah that had lived here before?

"We'll visit her some other time- I really think she hears us."

"If she does, she's obviously very scared of us. Do you think we should console her?"

"No, it would likely only frighten her more. Come now, let's leave her be."

It was the _we'll visit her some other time_ that spooked me most. Shaky and with my heart pounding, I crawled underneath my bed sheets with the light still on and closed my eyes- not that I fell asleep until well after midnight, hours later.

The next day was the weekend. I convinced myself the voices had just been a dream, that I fell asleep somehow while screaming into the pillow and had only thought it was real. I'd had realistic dreams about things like that plenty before. Instead, I now had a new issue to concern myself with: it was the weekend. Weekends were always worst- it was when my only option was to hole myself up in my room and read away my problems, escaping to another world. When I needed to use the bathroom or eat, I'd leave, and usually encounter some form of torment. This made my books that much more appealing. The ability to write had infinite possibilities, and the ability to read was magic.

I sighed and got out of the bed, leaving the warmth of the blankets. I shivered a little- it was chilly for March. I changed into blue jeans and a gray tank top, pulling on a Pink Floyd jacket I'd gotten from my dad at my last birthday in February. If I could, I'd live with my dad, but he didn't have the money right now- that was why Mom had left him, because his author career just didn't satisfy her. Now, she worked all the time to furnish a house she was barely in, and if she was here she intoxicated or asleep.

I stepped out of my room and went into the bathroom, brushing my teeth quickly and yanking the brush through my hair. I returned to my room afterward and did my makeup just for the sake of having something to do- I was out of books to read. I was still waiting for Dad to publish a new novel. After doing my makeup, my stomach growled and I placed a hand on it, frowning. I wasn't ready to deal with my family yet. Oh, well- better sooner than later. The sooner I deal with them, the sooner I can calm down after dealing with them. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my room- I didn't hear any sounds in the house yet. Is it possible no one is awake?

I tip-toed down the stairs and to the kitchen, reaching it before too long. As I stepped in, I saw something light flit across the window and jumped slightly, and then quickly walked over. The glowing creature avoided me, though, flying quickly out of the open window- but not before I saw its shape: a small woman with wings. I gaped and stepped backwards, promptly tripping over our sheepdog and onto the floor. The dog dashed out of the room and I shook myself.

Hang on a second. We… We don't have a sheepdog. We have a shepherd.

Standing up in confusion, I stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the mysterious dog had disappeared to, but I didn't see it. I did, however, see my step-dad.

"Alyssa, why are you making so much noise?!" He was glaring at me and I resisted a sigh.

"Did you see a sheepdog?"

"What?!"  
"Did you see a sheepdog? I just saw one in the kitchen- I actually tripped over it."

"Go back to your room- I'm calling the psych ward."

"What?!"

"Go to your room!"

_I'll go to my room to pack up and run, _I thought rebelliously, glaring at him and running up the stairs. Once up there, I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, locking it as he shouted at me for slamming it. Ignoring him, I dashed across the room and ducked under my bed, pulling out a bag, but when I turned around, I froze.

There in my room stood a tall, angular-featured man with zealous blonde hair, uneven eyes, and far-too-tight gray spandex.

I didn't know it yet, but this was the second time I saw the Goblin King.


	2. Chappa Two

"Aly, if you stay here, you'll be taken to the psych ward."

I recognized his voice instantly- I'd only just heard it the night before, and I'd heard six time prior to now, and each time flashed in my mind as the memories came rushing back: last night, three years ago when I was thirteen and very hormonal; five years ago when I was eleven and my parents divorced; seven years ago when I was nine and broke my arm; ten years ago when I was six and my parents forgot my birthday; and twelve years ago when I was four and first met the Goblin King- he and his goblins had stolen me away on the night of a bad hurricane sweeping through our hometown, not that I recalled this fully until now.

"If you come away with me, though, you can escape this awful fate. To escape is to be free- to escape is to come with me."

I simply gawked at him, trying to keep my eyes away from the super tight pants. This was an amazingly easy task, though, when one considers that he was awe-striking in every way. From the way his hair spiked up at the top and then flowed down at the bottom, to the rounded, almost rectangular shape of his jaw, he was incredible. From the way his eyes were perfectly uneven on the sides of his sharp nose, to the way he seemed to glimmer in the light, he was a sight to see.

"I know this all seems very sudden, and you're at least not defying me, but I'm in need of a queen and you're in need of an escape."

Psych ward or stranger? Either way, there's a chance I'll die or go insane.

Taking a deep breath and suppressing a shudder that threatened to convulse through me, I pulled myself to my feet and faced him with a steady gaze.

"I'll come with you."

He gave a crooked grin. "I certainly hoped you would." He offered a gloved hand. "Take my hand, and close your eyes."

I did as he said and felt an arm wrap around me, and before I knew it a tight feeling compressed around me. A slight hissing noise appeared and grew, but I heard his voice murmur, "Don't open your eyes, no matter what."

The hissing noise escalated and my fear grew. I buried my face in his chest, closing my eyes tightly. The hissing was now a loud sizzling, and suddenly it exploded in a climatic _bang! _I kept my eyes closed and my face in his chest, and he ran a hand gently over my back. "It's safe now."

At the amusement in his voice my cheeks reddened and I stepped out of his hold, opening my eyes and taking in the room around me. I couldn't keep my head still- I was turning everywhere to take in as much detail as I could. Smooth stone ground was around me, in the middle going down in a circle of steps to a fire pit. Crates sat around and bricks in gorgeous shades of tan and brown were constructed into the walls, which rose high up. A throne sat against one part of the wall, seemingly made of obsidian. On the ceiling there was a mosaic that showed a huge maze, and with the throne to my back there was a hallway to my left and an archway to my right.

Sudden fear pulsed through me. My step-dad could call the psych ward all he wanted, but since I'm not insane, they wouldn't take me anyways. And now here I am, in this mysterious place where I appeared out of nowhere, with a man I barely know- all I know is I've seen him before, and heard his voice in my room last night, and now I'm promised to marry him and become his queen. I tried to gulp but my mouth was dry with fear, and I think he noticed the look of fear.

"My apologies- I never properly introduced myself. I forgot you likely won't remember me properly, you were so young when we first met." I turned at the sound of his voice and he attempted a friendly smile, but it seemed out of place on him. He held out a hand politely. "I'm Jareth, the Goblin King. We've met before, but you were only a tiny tot then."

"I- Can I have a moment? Is there an outdoors to this place?"

He laughed at my words and obliged to my request, leading me outside. I gulped in the air, but it was stale and had a taint to it, some foul odor filling it. I looked around, gave Jareth a glance and a fake smile, and looked around more. There were stairs here in front of me, and houses. In the distance I could see a wall- perhaps at the edge of the city. Fight or flight; we learned about this in school- your instincts kick in in dangerous situations, helping direct you to safety. Right now, flight was kicking in pretty intensely.

The urge to run was overwhelming. No, not to run- to sprint, to take off until I was far, far away from this creepy Goblin King who gave off a vibe like he was here to ruin everything, away from this odorous air, away from the unknown city. I hadn't any clue where I was, but that wasn't important. What mattered right now was that I had to get away.

With one final glance at the Goblin King, seeing the concern in his blue eyes- probably concern that his captured bride was going to escape him-, I took off. He followed as soon as he realized what was happening, but I'd gotten a head start. I ducked between buildings and alleyways, around small furry frightening creatures upon the ground. I soon reached a large open gate and ducked through, seeing surprised guards with spears duck to the side.

"Aly, wait- come back!"

I ignored the King's shouts just as I ignored my step-dad's, instead taking off into the sandy area beside a path. A thick, jungle-like forest was across the sand, and I escaped into it as quickly as I could. I leapt over bushes and dodged around trees until the footsteps following me had faded into the distance, and it was only when I'd heard nothing but myself for several minutes that I collapsed in a panting heap underneath a bush with thick, waxy green leaves.

I caught my breath while planning what to do. I knew I couldn't lie in wait like a sitting duck, but I also couldn't be overly-confident and run about like a headless chicken. It would take strategy and caution. I'm also quite certain I could make it in my world without parents or a high school diploma, even at the age of sixteen. My world was imperfect, but at least in mine I wouldn't end up married to some man I didn't even know, who looked like he'd steal children for no good reason.

"What's wrong, pretty lady?" A crazed, accented voice asked and I jumped, looking over- a crazy, fiery red thing sat next to me, its odd body constructed of big red poof-balls and long thin limbs with bulbous ends.

"I'm in a jungle in a world I've never been to before," I answered simply.

The thing blinked at me. "But you've been here before, Aly- the King asked us to come entertain you."

"What do you mean by 'us'?" I looked around, and out of the bushes popped several other things like it, all grinning and fluffy and red. A sudden beat sounded in the background and I jumped, looking around for the source of the music, but instead the fluffy thing began to sing to me. They all danced and took turns singing- as well as took turns removing and replacing their limbs. Somehow, this was fascinating rather than frightening, as I felt it should be.

After their song ended, the first one approached me again. "There, now, don't be so crazed. You were running like a mad person, breathing harder than a dog. We missed you, Miss Aly, and we'll walk you to Gemma if you want us to."

"Gemma?" I repeated, severely confused. The small red thing just grinned and began leading the way, holding my hand in one of his. We reached a stone balcony-like place, the top of a broad wall, and there on the wall a woman, perhaps, sat with her legs dangling off of the side. She had long electric purple hair that fell to her waist and when she turned around, makeup similar to Cleopatra's adorned her eyes. Her dress was pale green and form-fitting, with gold and silver embroidery and a lot of layers to the skirt. The bodice was tight with corset seams, and she had dark purple lipstick. Most alarming, though, was the pig-like nose and the pale blue tint to her skin. She blinked her bright pink eyes

"Aly! When did you get here?" She called, a strong Scottish accent in her voice. I blinked- how does she know me?

"I- I only just arrived. I am truly sorry, but I don't remember you at all," I told her, but she gave me a warm smile.

"That's no problem, dear- I know how your world tends to erase the memories of our land. Don't concern yourself none; come now, would you like to go say hi to Morris?" Gemma offered. I hadn't a clue who Morris was, but I agreed and followed her down some ways. As we walked, she spoke. "My mother's still out in the junkyard, gathering things she doesn't need, just so she can place them randomly during Jareth's next masque. Things have been quiet in the kingdom since your last time here- thirteen years of Hoggle exterminating fairies, Jareth throwing masquerade balls, Ludo protecting the front gates, Sir Didymus blocking the way out of the bog of eternal stench, Mother collecting useless junk, the King fulfilling young girls' useless wishes just to give them a chance to realize their priorities, and I think old Jareth is finally over Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"Oh, right, you still don't know what any of that means. Sarah was Jareth's lost love- she was one of the first young girls to wish away her brother to the goblins, based on a popular book out. She stole his heart, tossed it in the dirt, played patty-cake with it, stomped on it, stabbed it, tore it to pieces, covered it in acid, burned it, and separated all the ashes. It's had a horrible effect on the king- you were only two at the time. After Sarah wished away her brother, she fought her way through the labyrinth and at the end Jareth proposed that she fear him, love him, and do as he says, and he would be her slave. A fair trade, if you ask me- less than fair, even. He feared her and loved her already, and it was only mutual obedience that was left for her to desire. Though all the while, he was changing fate for her, she didn't care for him at all."

"That's terrible!" I gasped. "It's- how could she do that to him? He deserves much better!"

Gemma gave me a knowing look and a warm smile. "That's why he took interest in you. Something about you, even as a child, intrigued him. 'Course, our king's no pervert- he had no interest in you romantically when you were young. But as a child, you only loved that which was colorful and unusual in your world: at the zoo, when everyone else found beauty in the parrots, you found beauty in a wingless eagle. When you and your sister were asked to choose between two room designs, she chose a pink princess design- you chose a fantasy forest setting. While your sister fell in love with makeup and musicians that put forth no effort, you listened to classic rock and read your books. While your friends all focused on social lives, you focused on school and art.

"As you grew older, you grew more beautiful. Jareth has talked to me many times about you- when you visited the kingdom as a young babe, I was given guardianship over you, and I've watched you since. By doing so, I've learned more about you than anyone else here knows, and he has been wondering how to woo you."

Suddenly, I felt bad for leaving him behind. He seemed much more sincere than I originally thought. I was just about to ask about him when Gemma spoke again.

"A-ha, here's Morris!" She hunched down next to a brick wall, and out of a little hole crawled a tiny green worm.

"'Allo!" It greeted her, a friendly smile on its lips. I gaped- a talking worm?!

"A-Are you Morris?" I stammered and it nodded.

"I am! It's been a while Aly, you've gotten even more lovely!" He- I think- complimented me. I smiled.

"Glad to hear that; have you been doing well?" I inquired and he nodded.

"The missus and I just got our first few children- two sons and a daughter!" exclaimed Morris. I cheered for him, smiling, and Gemma took my hand again.

"Thank you for coming out to see us, Morris, but I'm afraid we've got to go- Aly here has to get ready for the masque tonight. I do not think Jareth would forgive me if I were to let her go off on her own and avoid him, especially since the young lady reappeared the day before what's promised to be one of his biggest masques."

"Alright, that's fine; if I see him I will be sure to let him know!"

"We appreciate it!"

With that, Gemma began to lead me off again.

"Wait, you're going to make me go to a dance with him?" I exclaimed and she nodded.

"Mhm- were I to not, he would never forgive me. I would be sent straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench, and neither of us want that!" Gemma cried and I looked at her quizzically. She sighed. "This whole not-remembering thing is rather infuriating. The Bog of Eternal Stench is a swamp and if you touch its waters, you will be cursed with an awful stench following you everywhere, for eternity. If you do something Jareth highly disapproves of, you're sent straight there without a second to apologize."

"That's awful!" I exclaimed and Gemma shrugged.

"That's Jareth. Now then, what color dress would you like, dear?" She opened the door to a small house- a barely noticeable entryway leading to a wooden door in the brick wall. I had to duck to enter, and inside the ceilings were low for me but fine for her. I felt like Gandalf in a hobbit home.

"What color dress?" I repeated, taking a seat on a stool just after she patted it. She nodded and began measuring me with all sorts of tape measurers. I thought about her question. "Well, my favorite color is green, but blacks look best on me.

"Black- black I can do. Would it anguish or distress you too much if I were to add some colorful embroidery? Perhaps in blues, and silvers?" Gemma asked and I shook my head.

"That's fine with me," I said calmly. As she set to work, my thoughts roamed.

I'd always kind of thought if I were sent to a goblin city to be a queen, it would concern me and I'd freak out and try to escape. Somehow, though, the whole Jareth thing wasn't so bad.


End file.
